When using measuring devices such as tape measures, it is important to ensure that not only is a measurement accurately obtained, but that the measurement is accurately recorded. The more time-consuming and difficult it is for an individual to record a measurement, the greater the likelihood that the individual will record the measurement inaccurately.
One method for recording a measurements) obtained using a measuring device is to write the measurement on a piece paper. The use of paper has been shown to be less than ideal in many situations. Many individuals, for example tradesmen, often record a multitude of measurements on a daily basis and therefore impractically require a constant supply of paper. Further, a measurement recorded on a piece of paper is easily confused with other recorded measurements. Also, loose pieces of paper are prone to being misplaced or confused with other pieces of paper.
The use of a notepad or the like to consolidate a number of pieces of loose leaf paper only partially addresses the above referred problems associated with using loose leaf paper. Recorded measurements are still prone to be confused with previously recorded measurements. Further, a notepad is undesirably an extra item to be carried (and potentially misplaced) by the individual.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a portable and easy to use measurement recording device.